


Cosmic Void

by roza_galyeva



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: Drabble. A moment between Phoebe and Cole. Set after Seven Year Witch
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Cosmic Void

One moment she saw the energy ball coming at her and the next there was nothing but light. 

"Cole?" She asked, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the light.

"Phoebe?" he responds shocked to see her, here in the void between life and death. It is taking everything in him not to bring her closer to him, unsure how she will react, why is she here?

"Cole!" In seconds she's closed the distance between them, her arms wrapped around him instinctively, like she did so many times before, and she's on her tip toes bring his lips to hers while he immediately responds. He was never one to deny her anything.

Phoebe had always been intoxicating to him, he was disarmed, every thought of explaining where she was, where they both were dissolved as he brought her body closer to his. It had been so long since he'd been able to be near her, even longer to be able to touch her.

A long, drugging kiss. That would linger on his lips for however long he was condemned to this place.

She pressed soft kisses around his jaw, and his cheek. As if he had gone missing and had finally returned home. Returned to her.

"Phoebe we can't-you can't be here," he said when he finally recovered his senses he forced himself to speak... but he wanted her to. He didn't want to have to explain where they were because he didn't want her to leave.

"Of course I can!" She captured his lips once more with urgency. He knew then that if he didn't put an end to it this would only escalate.

"We can't," he argued weakly.

"It's a dream silly, we can do anything we want," as she continued to pepper him with kisses, and caresses forcing him to bend down to her. He was always so much taller than her, but that never stopped her from stealing a kiss.

"It's not...Phoebe is not a dream. You can't be here." He broke away, holding her face in his hands. He saw her features change in understanding. The sadness returned to her eyes.

It was only then that she fell the pull, back to living, Leo was healing her.

When she opened her eyes again, she was back at the manor. Laying on the floor with Leo and her sisters hovering over her with concern. There was clear sign of a recent battle. She'd had been dead for a few seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my swagbucks link, I get points for referring people LOL   
> You can use swagbucks to get points toward amazon cards! 
> 
> www.swagbucks.com/refer/samita


End file.
